


Three husbands and one wife

by brightclam



Series: Star Trek Secret Santa [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, archer/shran is background pairing, happy healthy polyam btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: Feezal Phlox visits her husband on Enterprise at the same time Shran and Talas arrive. She and Talas instantly find each other intriguing, but forming a relationship when someone is an alien can be more difficult than you expect.





	Three husbands and one wife

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sapphicstartrek's fanwork exchange 2018 for @spacelizart on tumblr! I had no idea this pairing existed, in fact I had to look up who Talas and Feezal were because I didn't remember them, but I've come to love it!
> 
> While the exchange was specifically for femslash, since Denobulans are canonically polyamorous I figured I could keep Feezal and Phlox's relationship intact without compromising the Talas/Feezal. I hope that's alright!

\-------

Feezal shakes herself after materializing on the transporter pad. It always leaves her feeling slightly off; neither a good nor a bad feeling, but disorienting nonetheless. Having settled back into herself, she looks around the enterprise’s transporter room, made more cramped by the number of people within it. She seems to have beamed up at the same time as two other aliens, who are stepping off the pad to great the captain awaiting them.

 

Their skin is a striking blue shade, their hair blazingly white against their black uniforms. Feezal watches them, intrigued by the serpentine motion of their antenna. They must be Andorians; she’s heard of them, but hasn’t gotten to meet one yet. Their planet is rather distant, and they rarely travel far from their home. They’re an aggressive species, more interested in vying for territory than exploring beyond it.

 

 

 

The short haired Andorian has stepped forwards, smirking as he greets Captain Archer. The other hangs back, standing on the edge of the pad and watching her companion with something that looks like amusement in her eyes. She reaches up to brush her long hair back from her face, but otherwise stays perfectly still. It’s a warrior’s stillness; she must have trained to control her body so completely.

 

Feezal, always in motion, always wanting to learn, always willing to talk to a stranger, finds this alien intriguing. She would be quite disappointed in herself if she didn’t take the chance to learn more about the species while she can. She steps forwards, smiling her huge smile that Denobulans find charming and humans find uncomfortable.

 

“It appears my husband isn't here yet. He was supposed to meet me here. Would you mind my company until he arrives?”

 

The Andorian turns, antenna curling towards Fleezal, revealing a beautiful face. The alien woman smirks and Feezal wonders if all Andorians are this stunning. She kicks the smile up another notch and lowers her lids, attraction merging with scientific curiosity. The other woman, smiles too, small but sharp. She holds her lips as if they were a knife, a weapon to be used. She speaks, her voice melodic even through the bluntness of the translator:

 

“Your husband?”

 

Feezal steps closer, extending a hand in the human greeting. She wonders if the Andorian will understand the gesture. She hopes she does; she wants to know if their skin feels as smooth as it looks.

 

“My first of three. He’s a doctor here, and has a habit of being late. My name is Feezal, I’m happy to make your acquaintance.”

 

The woman’s eyes sweep down to Feezal’s extended hand, long lashes brushing her cheeks. Then she looks up, her beautiful dark eyes drilling into Feezal’s as she reaches out to shake hands. Her skin is smooth, and her body temperature must be must well below that of a Denobulan; she feels cold to Feezal’s touch. The woman is so different from Denobulan softness, as if she were carved from the ice of her homeworld. Her cold beauty makes Feezal burn and she forgets all about her plans to pursue Trip Tucker again this trip.

 

“My name is Talas, second in command to Shran, of the Andorian Imperial Guard. A pleasure to meet you, Feezal.”

 

Feezal grins, stalking closer, curling her body further into Talas’s space. Denobulans may be peaceful, but Feezal is on the hunt. Talas doesn’t lean away or show any discomfort with Feezal infringing upon her personal space. Whether this is because Andorians don’t have a concept of such things or because Talas is interested, Feezal doesn’t know.

 

“Andorian Imperial guard? An honorable profession. I’ve heard of your people, but I’ve never met an Andorian before. May I ask why you’re visiting the Enterprise?”

 

Talas grins, the amusement from before returning in force. She leans close to Feezal, lips close enough to her ear to make her blush.

 

“My Commander fancies the Human Captain. He makes frequent trips to woo him, and our superiors don’t much care. However, the last time he visited, he almost caused a diplomatic incident. I’m here to keep an eye on him.”

 

Feezal giggles and winds an arm around the taller woman, pulling herself into a position to whisper into Talas’s ear as well. The Andorian’s antennae make a complicated motion at the touch and Feezal wishes she knew enough about their body language to decipher the meaning in that.

 

“Since we’re whispering, am I too assume your fearsome Commander doesn’t wish anyone to know his intentions? ”

 

Talas laughs, a loud, harsh noise that Feezal finds quite endearing. It’s drawn the attention of the two men and Shran stares at them, antenne snaking slowly. From his look of well hidden surprise, Feezal assumes Talas’s laugh is a not a common sound. That only makes her want to hear it more often.

 

“Certainly not. He’d be quite incensed if he knew I’d told you, but I have a feeling you can be trusted.”

 

Talas pulls away, smiling a sly, secret smile at her. Feezal may be misreading signals---an unfortunately common occurrence when she attempts flirting with aliens---but she thinks Talas is just as intrigued as she is. Feezal smiles back, reluctantly removing her hand from Talas’s shoulder as they part. They’re still standing close and Talas speaks again:

 

“I assume I will see you around the Enterprise?”

 

Feezal grins and flutters her lashes; that’s an unsubtle indicator of interest.

 

“Indeed. I have some work to do aboard.”

 

Talas does a strange, asymmetrical bow, her antennae joining her body in the flowing motion.

 

“Then I look forwards to seeing you again, Fleezal.”

 

With a last, intense look, the Andorian turns and rejoins her Commander. Fleezal does not hesitate to appreciate the sway of her hips as she swaggers away. She walks with purpose, with an intensity that matches her eyes. The woman is every inch a warrior and Fleezal can only imagine how beautiful she’d look in combat. She grins to herself as the group leaves the transporter room; this is so much better than pestering Trip.

 

\----------------

 

As they leave the transporter room, Talas falls into her position a step behind Shran. She’s aware of her surroundings---a warrior should never be unaware---but she’s definitely not listening to Captain Archer speak. Her mind is spinning with the beautiful alien she had just met. A wonderful, bubbly personality and those entrancingly alien eyes.

 

Talas smiles to herself, watching as her Commander does his best to flirt with a very oblivious Captain Archer. While Shran is having his fun, she can have some fun of her own. Of course, Feezal’s customs will be light years different than Andorians---the three husbands thing is still throwing Talas off a bit---and may require some maneuvering around. That thought only makes Talas grin wider; she likes a challenge!

 

—————

 

Feezal has perched on on of the sickbay’s counters, feet swinging as she listens to Phlox tell her about the latest alien infection that has taken control of the bridge crew. He’d carefully pushed back a row of test tubes to make room for her to sit and doesn’t complain about her shaking the counter. He has always been patient with her; he is much slower paced than her energetic self, but they help balance each other out. She has missed him, and she enjoys hearing about his work even if she doesn’t understand much of it. Quantum engineering is about as far from medical biology as a science can be.

 

Before he can tell her how he kept the T’pol from murdering the captain in hand to hand combat, the doors to sickday slide open. Feezal stills her fidgeting and turns her attention to the newcomer as Phlox greets them with a friendly smile.

 

Talas is standing there, looking embarrassed, holding a bloodstained cloth to a cut on her upper arm. Feezal had never considered what color Andorian blood would be, so the purple spilling down Talas’s arm is quite a shock. Her pheromones flash her fright and surprise before she can think to mask her reaction; she’s been around scentless humans for long. Phlox stiffens slightly, her fear causing his doctorly calm to turn into concern and curiosity. Feezal sighs, flashing an apology as Phlox begins to clean the blood from Talas’s arm.

 

Despite listening to Talas’s explanation of the injury---an accident while training with Shran, apparently---he doesn’t let go of his concern for Feezal. His pheromones are gently questioning, and Feezal can see no reason to hide her interest in Talas from him. She drops her masking of her pheromones and lets her interest in Talas become very obvious.

 

Phlox grins at Feezal as he finishes regenerating the skin over the wound, his pheromones cheekily pleased. Feezal smiles back at him, pheromones affirming her interest in the Andorian woman, but presses a finger to her lips in the human gesture to keep quiet. Phlox nods, smiling widely with joy that she is enjoying herself. He finds it endlessly interesting to see who she picks as her next person to pursue.

 

Talas, while unaware of the scent based conversation she’s missing out on, has been throwing glances towards Feezal as Phlox heals her wound. Feezal smirks at the attention and shifts her stance to pop her hip out a little further. Then she struts towards the pair, watching Talas stop watching Phlox work and track her approach instead. Feezal places an affectionate hand on her husband’s back, but focuses all her attention on Talas.

 

“Not exactly the way I expected to see you again, Talas.”

 

The woman laughs, baring fangs Feezal hadn’t noticed when they first met. Perhaps her predatory grace comes from more than just her training as a soldier. The scientist in Feezal suddenly wants to attempt to decipher the entire evolutionary history of Andorians. She pushes the impulse down; she has more important things to do right now.

 

“Such injuries are not uncommon; Shran and I are both very skilled, but that doesn't mean we are invincible.”

 

“Well, you certainly carry yourself as if you are.”

 

Feezal smiles to make sure the comment lands as the compliment it was meant to be. Talas seems to understand and grins back.

 

“To appear strong is important to my people, and I must admit I enjoy appearing that way.”

 

“It suits you, and you carry it well.”

 

“Thank you, but to act strong is easy. What interests me are people who carry themselves with softness and warmth, and yet are never walked upon or broken. You are one of these people, Feezal, and you impress me greatly.”

 

Feezal smiles at Talas, filled with something that feels like awe. She’s never met someone as intriguing as Talas, and for Talas to find her so intriguing as well is more than she was hoping for.

 

“Well, I’d to learn more about you, hopefully without you bleeding next time.”

 

Talas laughs again and stands up, doing that strange bow of hers again.

 

“I must report to Shran. Doctor, thank you for your assistance. Feezal, it was wonderful to see you again.”

 

Feezal bows in return and Phlox nods, his pheromones smug. Once Talas is out of earshot, he turns back to Feezal and quips:

 

“You've chosen quite a handful this time, dearest.”

 

She giggles and kisses his cheek before swaggering out of sickbay.

 

“I know, dear. That’s the fun of it!”

 

\---------

 

Feezal had expected her attempts to romance Talas to be similar to her attempts with Trip; aliens are much more difficult than Denobulans. She has prepared herself for a long stretch of unsubtle, lingering touches and large smiles, most likely followed by rejection.

 

As such, she is somewhat unprepared for the next time she sees Talas. The woman is strolling down the privacy of a little used corridor of the ship, taking advantage of the tiny portholes to look at the stars outside. When she sees Feezal, she smiles and gestures that she is welcome to join her.

 

Feezal grins so large she thinks her scales might pop off and steps forwards. As she falls into step with Talas, the Andorian holds one hand further from her side, towards Feezal.

 

“Would you like to hold hands?”

 

Feezal startles slightly, but covers her surprise quickly. Holding hands is a solidly human tradition, one she would not have expected Talas to know of. Humans and Vulcans both seem to express a lot of their affection with their hands, but most aliens species don’t have similar habits. Andorians, as far as Feezal can tell, rarely employ their hands, more often expressing themselves through antennae. Perhaps Talas has been studying human affection because of her Commander’s relationship with Archer? Feezal herself only knows about hand holding because she has done research before pursuing Trip.

 

Whatever the reason, Feezal is simply overjoyed to see that Talas is eager to have contact with her. Handholding isn’t necessarily romantic, but does indicates closeness of some sort. And Feezal is just so entranced by the texture of Andorian skin!

 

Feezal takes Talas’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Talas’s hands are beautiful, delicate blue veins barely visible underneath her cool skin. Her fingers are thin but strong, and her palms are rough with callouses. Feezal feels like she could see all of Talas’s life in her hands; the callouses from her weapons training, the slight scars criss crossing one of her palms, the glassy smoothness of her well cared for nails.

 

They walk in a comfortable silence, looking out into the field of space beyond the worn bulkheads. The small beams of starlight coming in the small windows play off of Talas’s hair, turning it gleaming silver. She smiles gently at Feezal and it glimmers in her eyes as well, making them look as deep as the space outside.

 

 

Feezal is releasing enough “I’m interested!” pheromones to let any Denobulan within three light years know, but Andorians are absolutely scentless, so she’s going to have to do something else. She smiles up at Talas, fluttering her long eyelashes, and leans into her arm.

 

Talas leans into the contact as well, so that their sides are pressed up close. Feezal pushes down a blush at the coolness of the Andorian against her. She wonders what it feels like to kiss someone so much cooler than you are.

 

They’ve reached the end of the corridor and Talas slows to a stop. Feezal stops too, squeezing Talas’s hand a little in anticipation of her pulling away. Instead, Talas pushes closer, looking Feezal straight in the eyes with more intensity than usual. Her antenna move in a hypnotic pattern, but Feezal can’t look away from her face to analyze their movements.

 

Talas is obviously going to speak, and with their faces so close, all Feezal can think about are her lips. She has no idea what Talas is going to say, and the anticipation feels like a hand tightening around her chest. Talas smiles slightly, making Feezal blush darker and then whispers:

 

“Forgive me if I’ve misread your actions, but you seem to be attracted to me.”

 

Feezal laughs, the lovely chuckle that her three husbands fell in love with. How wonderful that Talas has not only noticed her interest, but is also asking her about it! Feezal tilts her head demurely and smiles slyly before speaking:

 

“You are correct, Talas, I am very attracted to you.”

 

Talas grins, a vicious, victorious thing that makes Feezal want to pin her against the nearest bulkhead and kiss her dizzy. Talas tilts her head too, eyes searching Feezal’s face, and asks:

 

“Then may I kiss you?”

 

Feezal giggles, thoroughly charmed by the Andorian’s seriousness.

 

“You most certainly may!”

 

Feezal isn’t quite patient enough to wait for Talas to kiss her, she leans up and kisses her first. Talas makes a surprised but pleased noise at her aggressiveness. The temperature difference is just as intriguing as Feezal has expected. Talas feels achingly cold, almost like a stone statue, leeching away Feezal’s heat. To Talas, Feezal must feel like she is burning with the heat of a star.

 

Talas kisses slow and gentle, as if she doesn’t know what to expect or how to treat Feezal. While enjoyable, Feezal quickly decides she wants more. She winds her arms over Talas’s shoulder and presses her back against the bulkhead. Talas breaks the kiss and huffs out a surprised breath.

 

Feezal presses her whole body up against Talas, fitting their curves together and feeling the Andorian’s coolness sink into her skin. She grins at Talas, a sharp, hungry smile. That makes Talas smirk back, all Andorian warrior, and her eyes are alight. Feezal kisses her hard, desperate, with all the want that’s been building up since she first saw her. Talas gasps, hands coming up to Feezal’s hips. She leans into the kiss for a long moment before easing Feezal back with a hard grip on her hips.

 

Feezal lets herself be guided back until there’s a small space between their bodies. Talas looks her up and down slowly, like she’s trying to remember every inch of her. It makes Feezal blush and smile shyly. She is never self conscious, but it’s still overwhelming to be looked at with such awe.

 

Talas finally looks her in the eye, smiling so softly and loving that Feezal blushes hard, her scales heating. Talas sighs and whispers:

 

“You are amazing, you know that?”

 

Feezal giggles, twirling a lock of hair around her finger, the other tracing over Talas’s shoulder.

 

“I am, aren’t I?”

 

Talas laughs, that beautiful laugh ringing through the quiet hallway, and Feezal pulls her down for another kiss.

 

————

 

After many nights sleeping together, Feezal has gotten used to Talas climbing in and out of their bed’s covers. Feezal’s body heat makes the Andorian overheat often, so she climbs out into the cool air of the cabin many times during the night. She doesn’t seem to be bothered by having her sleeping broken up constantly; perhaps Andorian’s sleep schedules are different.

 

However, something is off tonight; even once she’s free from the stifling covers, Talas doesn’t lay back down. She stays perched on the edge of the bed, legs curled under her, back perfectly straight. When Feezal sits up and looks at her, she can see the tension in the muscles, pulled tight throughout her back and arms. But most telling of all, she’s got one arm wrapped around herself, fingers hovering over the scar stretching from the front to the back of her shoulder.

 

 

It had taken a long time and a lot of patience to pry that story out of her. Feezal had never seen as fragile as she had when she shared her near death experience. Right here on Enterprise, she’d almost died from a Tellarite’s phaser blast. Phlox had saved her life, but the scar remains, and whenever she’s upset she runs her fingers over the raised, ridged flesh.

 

Feezal sighs, concern and anxiety quickly rising. She shifts to face Talas and reaches out, placing a gentle hand on her lover's back. Talas stiffens at the touch, but after a moment, begins to relax. She’s cold and closed off---like she usually is---but she’s not rejecting Feezal’s affection or concern. She may just need to talk through what’s bothering her. Feezal keeps her voice quiet and soft as she speaks:

 

“What’s wrong, dearest?”

 

More of the tension drains out of Talas at the pet name. She presses back into Feezal’s touch, but doesn’t turn back to face her.

 

“Shran and I will be leaving Enterprise soon.”

 

Feezal smiles; this is old news, and can’t possible be the root of the issue. But with Talas, there are always layers. She doesn’t like to give away her true feelings so quickly. But Feezal is quite familiar with carefully pulling down her walls and getting to the heart of the matter.

 

“Yes, I doubt the Imperial Guard has been enthused with losing some of their best for so long.”

 

Talas tenses further at that and Feezal runs her hand in soothing circles over her back.

 

“No. We have stalled for as long as we can. And I have missed being on my own ship, amongst my own people.”

 

Talas’s antennae droop further, melancholy turning to sadness. Feezal tilts her head, sensing she’s getting close to the answer.

 

“Isn’t leaving a good thing then?”

 

Talas groans, dropping her head into her hands. It’s an unusually emotional display from her; this is something very important to her.

 

“It should be. But I find myself...torn.”

 

Feezal sighs, deeper this time. Talas’s insistence upon staying strong often makes her uncomfortable with her own emotions. That’s part of the reason this process always takes so long. Feezal embraces all her emotions wholeheartedly---which can cause it’s own problems----so she doesn’t fully understand why Talas insists on repressing so much. But it’s part of Talas, and Feezal loves every aspect of her, even the difficult ones. It just takes a little bit of working around.

 

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of, Talas.”

 

Talas finally turns to look at her, eyes deep and dark in the dimly lit room.

 

“Feezal, what I feel for you is strong enough to make me doubt where I belong.”

 

Feezal is shocked into silence for a moment, her heart beating faster in her chest.

 

“You mean you love me? And you want to stay with me?”

 

Talas look down, embarrassment bringing a dark blue blush to her cheeks. Feezal takes a moment to appreciate how cute she looks before she laughs, pulling her into a hug. Talas melts into the embrace, looking helplessly confused.

 

“Wonderful, beautiful, silly Talas! Was that all?”

 

Talas’s antennae twitch indignantly.

 

“I do not understand why you are so pleased, I cannot leave the Imperial Guard to be with you!”

 

Feezal shakes her head. For all her confidence and recklessness, Talas has a bad habit of overthinking.

 

“I’m not asking you to, dearest. Surely the Imperial Guard could use the advising of a quantum mechanic?”

 

Understanding flashes across Talas’s face and she looks up at Feezal, a vulnerability in her eyes Feezal’s never seen before.

 

“You’d come with me? Leave your home behind?”

 

Feezal giggles, kissing the top of her head.

 

“Don’t tell anyone, but I’ve never cared much for Denobula. Why do you think I’ve spent so much time working for Starfleet?”

 

Talas smiles, the last bit of tension leaving her.

 

“I’m sure the Guard can find a place for you.”

 

———

 

Feezal materializes on the transporter padd, humming appreciatively. The humans seem to have improved their transporter technology since the last time she went through it; this was a much more pleasant trip. After a moment of getting used to being solid again, she reaches out to take Talas’s hand. Talas smiles comfortingly down at her; she always deals better with these trips than Feezal does.

 

After an appreciative smile at Talas, Feezal turns to meet Phlox, who is waiting at the bottom of the transporter’s stairs. His wave of welcoming pheromones is a charming as always and she leans in to sniff. As patient as Denobulans are, she doesn’t like him being so far away. After a quick pheromone conversation, he switches back into verbal language for Talas’s benefit.

 

“Feezal dearest, congratulations on your promotion to the ambassador's position.”

 

Feezal grins, still proud of her newest accomplishment.

 

“Well, the Denobulan council would be a fool to turn me down after I’ve lived in the midst of Andorians for two years. Who else could be a better ambassador to them?”

 

Talas smiles fondly, antennae curling proudly.

 

“She’s already won the hearts of the entire Imperial Guard.”

 

Feezal giggles, blushing with embarrassment.

 

“Aww, shush. I already won the most important Andorian heart years ago.”

 

She wraps an arm around Talas and winks. Phlox laughs, pheromones overjoyed.

 

“Yes, congratulations on the wedding as well! I’m sorry I wasn’t able to attend.”

 

Feezal waves off the apology.

 

“It’s quite alright. I heard the Enterprise was tied up with the Romulans at that point, correct?”

 

Phlox sighs, shaking his head.

 

“Yes, they didn’t take to kindly to us uncovering their plot to turn the Andorians and Tellarites against each other. They’re nasty fighters, no holds barred. But enough about politics. ”

 

He extends his hand towards Talas for a human handshake.

 

“Welcome to the family, Talas! It will be lovely to have someone who I can visit without going all the way back to Denobula.”

 

Talas shakes his hand gratefully; she’d been nervous about how she’d been received now that her and Feezal are married.

 

“Thank you, Phlox. I look forward to getting to know you better.”

 

Feezal watches her two spouses happily before reaching to take both of their hands.

 

“Would you care to show us to quarters, Doctor?”

 

He grins, a wonderfully huge smile that makes the human transporter chief stiffen slightly. He extends a hand for her to take, every inch the gentleman.

 

“Of course, dearest.”

 

Talas takes Feezal’s other arm and they began the trip through the Enterprise’s drab corridors. Feezal is completely content, bracketed on both sides by the people she loves.

\--------


End file.
